1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an emergency power pack for vehicle trailer lights for activating the lights on a trailer when it is necessary to abandon a trailer on the side of a road so as to warn passing motorists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The number of motor vehicles utilizing our nation's highways is continually increasing. This increase includes, not only passenger type vehicles, but also trailers that are towed by passenger type vehicles, trucks, and the like, such trailers including semi-trailers, campers, mobile homes, and the like. Concurrent with the increase in the number of such vehicles is an increasing number of accidents, a good number of the accidents being caused as a result of leaving trailers unattended at the side of a road when breakdowns occur. Conventional methods of warning oncoming motorists of the existence of abandoned trailers include the use of ignited flashers, battery operated lights, and the like placed some distance near and behind the abandoned trailer, such systems being unsatisfactory in as much as ignited flashers extinguish after a relatively short period of time or a number of battery operated lights must often be used so that they are inconvenient to transport in the towing vehicle. Trailers abandoned at the side of a road provide an ominous safety threat to other motorists, particularly during bad weather or at night, so that there is an obvious need in the marketplace for a portable self-contained unit that can be readily transported and plugged into the trailer lighting system to flash some or all of the lights on the trailer as a warning to nearby motorists.